


Arthur's little bird.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Arthur's little bird. [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is going to get darker later on., Arthur rescues Merlin, Arthur wants Merlin., Dark Character, Dark!Arthur, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gone from the world., Hurt!Merlin, Innocent!Merlin, Lust, M/M, Magic is lost, Merlin is a man. Just one year younger than Arthur., Merlin is special, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Merlin's head reaches Arthur's chin., Naive!Merlin, Or at least very well hidden., Possessive Behavior, Protective!Arthur, Restrained!Merlin, Saviour Arthur, Shorter!Merlin, Trusting!Merlin, Valiant is bad., Very very bad., captured!merlin, caring!arthur, drugged, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: King Arthur stops a sex slavery deal from happening and saves the victim, an innocent, naive man named Merlin. He instantly takes a liking to the man and brings him back to Camelot. Merlin begins to recover from his injuries but his suffering is far from over.





	Arthur's little bird.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to get a few points across first. 
> 
> 1) Merlin is just one year younger than Arthur.  
> 2) Merlin is shorter in this fanfic. His head reaches Arthur's chin.  
> 3) Merlin is innocent and naive.   
> 4) Arthur is evil and not a good person. 
> 
> This is going to be a very dark fanfic. Arthur is dark/evil here. I've always been intrigued by evil Arthur, it makes such good fanfics. I have a few ways where this could go or end in but who knows where this is going to go. xD I hope you all enjoy.

Merlin moaned softly as he woke, the gag around his mouth was damp and irritating, As well as the small matter of making him unable to speak. He scrunched up his eyes when a blinding light hit him, he blinked a little as his eyes started to adjust to the sun. 

He heard taking nearby and tugged at his restrains, they didn’t budge. Merlin looked towards a fire where a group of men sat around, cooking something that smelt heavenly. His stomach growled.

“Mmmph…” He tried to speak.

“Looks like our little guest is awake.” A man said and stood, he was wearing makeshift armor. He trudged over to Merlin with a curious expression and squatted in front of him with a soft groan. “Hello there…hungry are we?” He asked, pouting in fake pity. 

“Mmm…Mmmph…” Merlin struggled. 

“I know…I know…but it’ll be over soon. He’ll come and pick you up…take you away…. you are going to be worth a lot of gold.” He purred out, stroking Merlin’s cheek and the man shrunk, nervous. 

He suddenly grabbed Merlin’s jaw, tugging slightly forwards. “It’s a pity…I thought I could have some time to ravish your body.”

Merlin closed his eyes, moving his head away. 

“Come on, stop teasing the poor boy.” Someone called from the fire. 

Merlin’s stomach growled again, lower this time. 

“It’ll be ready soon, my sweet.” He said, his lips close to Merlin’s ear before Merlin felt something hot and wet travel up the shell of it and he shivered and struggled to get away from it but the man’s hold wouldn’t budge. 

He felt the hand suddenly being roughly torn away and Merlin blinked, looking up as another man stood looming over his friend before dealing a heavy blow to the man’s head. 

Merlin shifted his feet slightly, trying to move away but the tree behind him wouldn’t allow the man to move.

He saw them begin to fight, shouting insults at each other. Suddenly the one crashed into Merlin’s chest, making them both groan in pain. 

The man against his chest snarled angrily and moved his arm back, his elbow connecting hard with his eye and Merlin cried out but it was muffled. 

“Fuck, you damaged him!” The man above his friend shouted before grabbing his greasy ponytail and dragged him back to the fire. 

Merlin groaned, his eyes closed and in agonizing pain, the one side of his face was throbbing painfully. 

Just then he heard hooves before a blur of a red cape was seen and just then, men on horseback attacked the camp. Merlin watched as the men in their makeshift armor fell like corn, collapsing to the ground as they tried and failed in defending themselves. 

He saw the horses move around, snorting heavily. He saw a man jump down, covered in shiver armor, his red cape adorned his shoulders. 

“Over there, Sire. It seems they were going to sell him into slavery.” A man with curly blonde hair said, pointing straight at him. 

Merlin whimpered softly and the man that jumped down from his horse turned to him before walking over, Merlin looked up as he trembled by the sheer aura that this man possessed. His piercing stare made the man’s throat dry up.

He knelt down, studying Merlin carefully. “He comes with us.” He said as his fellow knights inspected the camp. He took out a dagger before moving his hand close and Merlin yelped and pressed himself close to the tree. 

“I’m not going to harm you…I promise.” He said gently, his voice was like honey. Smooth and gentle. Merlin felt himself slowly relax enough to open his eyes and turn to face him. 

Blue eyes stared back at him; they were hard but showed care. 

Merlin watched him as the man slowly grabbed his gob covered gag and cut it loose and tossed it to the side and moved his arm against his bent leg casually, looking at Merlin. 

“What is your name?” He asked as Merlin licked his lips. 

“M…Mer…” He suddenly coughed, gagging. 

“Water!” He called and a knight rushed over, and handed the supposed leader a waterskin. 

Merlin looked at it and tugged at his restrains but the man moved the cork out of the funnel and pressed it to his lips and lightly squeezed it and cold, fresh water flowed into Merlin’s mouth and the man greedily drank from it, the water making small waterfalls down his cheeks, dripping down his chin. 

The man sighed softly in relief and eventually it was empty and Merlin made a desperate sound, his tongue lapping up droplets at the end of the funnel, sliding in it, trying to collect as much as possible, his lips tightly wrapped around it. 

“Hey…hey…it’s ok…we will get you more water.” He said. 

Merlin moved his mouth away from it, licking his lips. They were moist but badly cracked and bloody. 

“Thank you….for rescuing me.” He croaked out.

He nodded at Merlin. “We have one task before we leave…can you stay in this godforsaken place a bit longer?”

Merlin smiled slightly and nodded.

The leader then moved closer and tugged at the rope before cutting it, Merlin felt his breath against his cheek as he worked. 

Merlin blushed slightly, keeping quiet.

Eventually he felt the man’s gloved hands on his wrists as he slowly took the rope off of him. He then cried out when he felt the rope peeling off of his tender skin.

The man paused and called for more water and gently poured over it as he peeled it off of Merlin. His wrists were badly damaged; his skin had been scraped raw, bloody and smelt bad. 

The man then cut off the other rope and easily pulled it off Merlin’s boots. 

Merlin sighed, finally free and slumped forward, the man caught him and bit into his glove, tugging it off and pressed his hand against the man’s fore head. 

He was burning up badly, on closer inspection the leader noticed Merlin was sunburnt. 

Just then a carriage was heard and the knights turned to it before drawing their swords. 

Merlin blinked and looked up at the leader, tears welling up. “Am I going to be sold?”

“No…just stay close to me.” He said and stood.

Merlin whined softly and the leader looked down. Merlin reached out for him and the man smiled slightly, fondly before bending down slightly and helped Merlin slowly to his feet, the man whining in pain, his legs clicking in odd places and leaned heavily against the leader, his legs weak and trembling like a new fawn. 

“Follow me…” He hushed to Merlin and the man followed him. The driver of the carriage that held a naked man and woman was on his knees, shaking as the knights stood around him, their weapon drawn. 

“You have been caught red handed. Is there anything you wish to say before you die?” The leader asked.

Merlin looked up at him, his golden hair shone in the sunlight. He smiled, staring. 

“I have nothing to say…what I’ve done is a shameful thing but it got me the money I needed to survive so I don’t complain. Just be sure to give me a quick death.” He said before bowing his head.

Arthur nodded at one knight and Merlin buried his head against the man’s arm. 

He heard a suddenly scream before it turned into a wail. “You said you’d give me a quick death!!” He shrieked in agony. 

The leader looked down at him coldly, a deep gash on the slavers nape. “Do you really think I’d let you die so easily? The men and woman you capture suffer their whole lives…”

Merlin slowly moved his head back and the leader ushered him to a horse before he was grabbed at his hips and hoisted easily onto the horse, the leader climbed on with grace in front of him, ignoring the cries from the slaver.

Merlin looked at the broad shoulders. 

“Hold onto me tight…I don’t want you falling off…” He said before Merlin wrapped his arms around his waist, hissing at the friction with his wrists before the leader rode away. 

Merlin felt himself start to loose consciousness, he felt weak and his body began to shake. His grip loosened and he felt himself jerking back before being thrown off of the horse and onto the muddy ground. He whimpered as he felt pain erupt on the back of his head as he blinked away the darkness to see a horse approach him, the leader looking at him with worry as he jumped down, rushing over and his eyes grew heavy before passing out. 

He woke up to something warm pressing against his lips and he slowly opened his eyes to see himself in a bed, a warm bed. It was red and other colours dotted around it, he realized he was in a large chamber. A fire was crackling and he saw a spoon move closer before he opened his mouth and gulped down a fowl tasting liquid. He moaned softly, frowning.

“Gaius’s potions weren’t really known for being delicious but it gets the job done.” A voice said. 

Merlin looked to his right to see the same man he had met before but instead of his armor, he was wearing a white tunic and dark brown pants. He was sitting on a chair. 

“You…” He said softly, his eyes hooded.

“Me…” He smiled. “My name is Arthur…, King Arthur of Camelot…we saved you from a group of bandits that were going to sell you into sex slavery. We luckily heard wind of this and went to stop it.”

Merlin nodded slowly. “Thank you.”

“I’m just sorry it happened in the first place.” He said, his tone warm. 

Merlin smiled a little. “You still saved me…I’m grateful.” 

He laid his hand on the man’s shoulder. “You should rest. It’s been two days but you are severely dehydrated…rest is the best medicine.” He said, his thumb rubbing against Merlin’s collarbone. 

Merlin relaxed against the bed, his eyes slowly closing and fell into a deep slumber. 

The next time he woke he felt more awake and sat up slowly, the heavy blankets moving slightly. He looked around, admiring the large chamber. He saw a bowl of fruit at the edge of the bed and ate an apple and a few pears happily.

He then realized he was alone. 

Merlin slowly looked down and found himself dressed in a white tunic and black pants, barefoot. He slowly moved his legs to the edge of the bed and slid out before walking to the window and looked down to see men training in a grass covered area to the left. 

He looked at the door and went over to it and slowly opened it and peaked his head out to find himself in a corridor, two guards at either side of the door. He slowly emerged, looking at the still guards and slowly walked down the passageway. 

He wondered around and heard talking and found a half opened door, it was large and made of oak. He looked in and saw a group of men talking over a table littered with maps. 

He noticed a familiar face, the King of Camelot and smiled before waving. The blonde noticed and smiled, curious and waved back before making a gesture for Merlin to come in. He shyly nodded and walked in.

“Gentlemen. This is the man we found in the bandit’s camp. As you can see he’s made a good recovery.” Arthur said and placed his hand on the man’s back and everyone clapped. 

Merlin blushed, smiling and pressed his side against Arthur’s, head bowed. Arthur stroked his hair gently, making Merlin’s eyes droop closed.

“Thanks to the missions success we know where the next slavers’ camps are. We will begin to break them down one by one.” Arthur said to the council.

Merlin snuggled against Arthur, wrapping an arm around his waist shyly. 

After a while he heard Arthur announce the ending of the meeting and he looked up at the man. 

Arthur nodded at a few council members before looking down at him and smiled softly. “You’re a little explorer aren’t’ you?”

Merlin gulped. “I’m sorry…I…I was trying to find you…and…”

“It’s ok…I’m not mad at you. I’m glad you’re strong enough to walk around.” He said before resting his hand on the man’s hip tightly. 

Merlin smiled at him.

Arthur leaned down slowly, staring at his lips as he captured them, kissing him softly.

Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed and kissed back softly, his hand latching onto Arthur’s red tunic. 

Arthur licked his bottom lip before pressing Merlin’s teeth and they opened before Arthur’s tongue slipped in. 

Merlin made a startled noise and pulled back, blinking in confusion and looked at the King, his lips parted.

“You don’t know how to kiss?” Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head, looking down shyly. 

“Oh you sweet thing…are you untouched?” He asked. 

Merlin nodded, blushing. 

Arthur gently lifted Merlin’s chin and the man looked up innocently.

“You’re a gem.” Arthur said happily.

Merlin blinked, no one had ever called him a gem before. “Sire…I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything.” Arthur said softly and kissed Merlin’s cheek and held Merlin’s hand that was still clinging to Arthur’s tunic and pressed Merlin’s knuckles to his lips, kissing them. “I welcome you to Camelot…”

Merlin smiled. 

“Can you tell me your name?” Arthur asked. 

“I’m Merlin…Sire.” Merlin said, bowing his head quickly before looking at Arthur again, shy as he fiddled with his tunic.

“Merlin…like the bird…you’re my little birdy aren’t you Merlin?” He asked softly. 

Merlin felt his heart flutter. “Uh….i guess so…”

Arthur kissed his forehead. “Well…my little bird…do you wish you stay here?”

Merlin nodded, blushing. “Yes Sire…if you will allow me to.”

“I do…” Arthur said and Merlin smiled happily. 

“Your majesty is kind indeed.” Merlin said happily.

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Arthur said and kissed the top of Merlin’s head. “You shall stay in my room…I’ll get you some clothes…my tunic is too big for your frame.”

Merlin hummed in agreement and looked at Arthur through his eyelashes. 

Arthur stared at him before his uncle burst in.

“Sire.” He said in a loud and commanding voice, causing Merlin to yelp and cling onto Arthur.

The King sighed and rested his hand on Merlin’s back. “Uncle…please knock sometime in the future please. You nearly made my new guest jump right out of his skin.”

“My apologies Sire. It’s just that you have another matter to attend to.” He said. “Immediately.”

Merlin pouted. 

“Of course, I’ll be right there.” Arthur said and with a curt nod at his Uncle he looked down at Merlin. “I need to leave but I’ll take you to someone who will look after you until I can see you again.”

Merlin looked at him and nodded. “Yes, Sire.”

Arthur smiled. “You’re a good bird…”

Merlin smiled and Arthur took him to a chamber and knocked on the door and a man opened it.

“Sir Valiant. You will be looking after my fine guest until I shall send for him in the evening. Please make him feel welcomed.” He said. 

Sir Valiant bowed his head. “Sire I would be honored.”

Merlin looked at Arthur as the man gave him a gentle nudge forward before walking off. 

Merlin watched him leave.

“What’s your name?” Valiant asked. 

“Merlin…Sir…” He said.

“Ah, please…you don’t need to call me Sir…just Valiant is fine.” He said, watching Merlin curiously. 

Merlin turned to him and shifted his feet awkwardly. 

“Would you like a drink, Merlin?” Valiant asked. 

Merlin nodded. “Please…” He said, absentmindedly licking his lips.

Valiant smiled and went to get out a very special wine for the guest. 

Arthur sat on his chair, rubbing his shoulder and yawned. 

“Sire. Would you like me to prepare two dinners tonight?” His servant asked.

“Yes, George. Also send for Merlin to me.” Arthur said.

“Yes, Sire.” He bowed and left.

Arthur sniffed and looked at his paperwork and read the first letter before nodding to himself and sighed it and looked at the next one.

“Sire, the door is locked.” A voice said and the man looked up, surprised at how fast time went. 

“Sorry?” He asked, frowning.

“Sir Valiant’s door is locked, Sire.” George said.

Arthur frowned and got up before taking his sword and shoved it under his belt and charged to the knight’s door and banged in it. “Sir Valiant!”

There was a voice inside and he growled when he heard what sounded like a yelp and he bashed the door down and charged over to the bed where he saw Merlin on the bed, being pinned down by Valiant who was pants less, his member hard as it prodded Merlin’s belly. 

Merlin’s eyes were rolled back, making weak moans, his movements were sluggish and his cheeks were red. 

Arthur grabbed a fist full of Valiant’s hair, tugging it back painfully and took out his sword before pressing it against the knight’s neck and cut in, slicing his throat open as blood sprayed out, onto Merlin’s body before Arthur pushed Valiant to the side, his body convulsing. He threw his sword to the ground and it clattered loudly.

Arthur grabbed Merlin, throwing him over his shoulder. “GUARDS!”

Two rushed in and saw Valiant jerking, making gurgling noises. 

“Make sure he’s dead.” He told them before going to his chamber and George met him halfway. 

“My lord, what happened?” He asked, startled at the sight of them.

“Make us a bath, a big one. Fetch Gaius now!” He shouted and the servant obeyed.

Arthur laid Merlin down on the bed and rushed to his side, he was making soft noises, jerking now and then.

He frowned, growling before patting Merlin’s bloody cheek. “Wake up, Merlin…please my bird, wake up.”

The man only moaned louder, jerking sharply. 

Gaius rushed in with his medicine bag and inspected him immediately. 

“He’s been drugged heavily…” Gaius said then got to work with his potions and fed Merlin two.

Arthur watched, biting his fingernail, frowning. 

Eventually Merlin went limp, his breathing normalizing. 

Gaius sighed and wiped his blood stained hands. “He will regain consciousness tomorrow, Sire. Make sure he drinks a lot of water, it’ll flush all of this out of his system.”

“Thank you, Gaius.” Arthur said.

He saw George bring in a bucket of hot water. “Bring it here. Get a cloth and sponge.”

The man did what was asked of him. 

Arthur undressed Merlin carefully and gasped at the softness of his skin, his hand skimmed down his belly before he shoved the sponge into the warm water and began to wash Merlin carefully. 

“Don’t you worry, Merlin…I’ll take good care of you.” He said, cleaning the blood off of him before dressing him into his own nightwear clothes and bathed in the bath, sighing angrily. 

He eventually got out and dried off before dressing and ate his dinner before he climbed into fresh sheets that George put on after Merlin’s bath and stroked the black haired man’s hair gently before falling asleep.

He woke up the next morning to Merlin’s head on his chest, his hand on the man’s belly.

“Merlin…” He croaked.

Merlin sat up and looked at him. “Sire…”

Arthur sat up. “Merlin…I’m so sorry for what happened.”

Merlin gulped and tears welled up and Arthur got a cup of cool water before giving it to Merlin and the man gulped it down happily.

Merlin looked down sadly. “I…trusted him.”

“I know.” Arthur said softly.

Merlin looked up. “Arthur….”

The King stroked Merlin’s cheek. “Yes?”

Merlin leaned into his touch. “You saved me…”

“You saw that?” Arthur asked, surprised. 

Merlin nodded. “I was conscious but…not there…it was strange and so scary.”

Arthur pulled him close and Merlin shook in his embrace. “Shh…I’m here…I will protect you.”

Merlin snuggled against him. “Sire…”

Arthur kissed his head, holding him closer and Merlin relaxed.

“Safe…” Merlin mumbled.

“Hm?” Arthur asked.

“I feel safe…with you.” Merlin said.

Arthur rubbed his back. “Yes…you are.”

Merlin let out a sob and cried against Arthur’s chest before feeling faint. 

“Hey…hey…” Arthur hushed. 

Merlin blinked. “Huh…?” 

“Don’t be hard on yourself now…your body is still…” He said but paused, as he felt warm and saw Merlin’s pants were drenched, the piss spreading against the blanket.

Merlin began to cry then. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry, Sire.”

Arthur shook his head. “No, you have nothing to be ashamed about.”

Merlin ducked his head, blushing with shame.

Arthur sighed and looked up to see George walking in with breakfast.

“Quickly make a bath for our guest, George.” Arthur ordered him and the man quickly left.

Arthur held onto Merlin’s trembling fist that clung to his tunic. “You just went through an awful experience, two awful ones. It’s to be expected. Anyways…Gaius said if you drink and piss the drug will leave your body.”

Merlin sniffed and nodded before taking off his soggy pants, his bottom lip trembling as tears threatened to fall.

Arthur undressed in solidarity before pulling Merlin to a dry part of the bed and held him on his lap, rubbing his arm as the man curled up against his chest, quiet.

“You’re sulking.” Arthur noticed.

Merlin shook his head. “Not sulking.”

Arthur scoffed, smiling. “Sure.”

Merlin pouted and looked at Arthur, glaring. 

Arthur chuckled and that only made Merlin pout harder.

Merlin grumbled and grabbed a pillow and threw it at the man who laughed louder. 

He grabbed it again, repeatedly hitting the King in the face with the pillow and Arthur snorted, chuckling and grabbed it easily and took it from Merlin and threw it onto the bed and grabbed Merlin, grinning and wrestled with him on the bed as Merlin tried to grab another pillow.

Arthur easily manhandled him, holding his bandaged wrists above his head, sitting on the man’s lap.

Merlin licked his lips before glaring at the King. “Stop laughing.”

Arthur burst out laughing. “Ok….Ok, fine.” He gasped out.

Merlin made an irritated noise. 

George came in with a bucket of hot water and began to make the bath.

Arthur looked at Merlin. “If you don’t grab a pillow I will let you go.”

Merlin nodded.

Arthur slowly let him go and Merlin sat up, huffing. “Prat.”

“Sorry? What was that?” Arthur asked, smirking.

“I said you’re a prat.” Merlin said louder, staring at the man. 

Arthur chuckled. “Me?”

Merlin nodded. 

“You wound me, Merlin.” Arthur said dramatically, placing his hand to his heart.

Merlin smiled slightly. 

Arthur grinned and Merlin chuckled softly.

“There he is…there’s my little birdy.” Arthur said.

Merlin smiled.

“Your bath is ready, Sire…” George said and left.

Arthur got up. “Ready?”

Merlin blinked. “With you?”

Arthur nodded and pulled Merlin up into his arms and carried him to the bath and eased Merlin into it before stepping into it. 

Arthur sighed happily, sinking in, the heat of the bath warming him through and relaxing his aching muscles from training.

Merlin watched him, quiet. “Sire?”

Arthur looked at him and smiled. “Yes, Merlin?”

The man fiddled with his hands. “Why am I a special guest?”

Arthur sat up more. “You’re my guest, the King’s guest…that makes you special.”

Merlin smiled a little, looking down. 

Arthur reached over and held Merlin’s hands and the man looked up.

“Sire?” He asked, droplets of water dropping from their skin into the steaming water.

“Would you like to stay here? I’ll put you under my protection.” Arthur said. 

Merlin thought for a bit. “It would be my honor, Sire.”

Arthur nodded happily. “Brilliant. I will write up the papers soon. I’ll even have a room be made for you but you sleep with me ok?”

Merlin grinned. “Sire…you are too kind.”

“Hardly.” Arthur scoffed. “You deserve it.” 

Merlin let out a breath, smiling. 

Arthur took out a bar of soap and began to wash himself, Merlin watched as it trailed against Arthur’s tanned skin.

Merlin gulped slightly, unconsciously biting his bottom lip slightly. 

Trails of water slid down Arthur’s lathered chest. 

Merlin gulped slightly and moved closer.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked. 

“May wash you, Sire?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur smiled. “Sure.” He said, placing the soap on Merlin’s open palm.

The man held it and carefully rubbed it against Arthur’s arms, being thorough. He moved down to Arthur’s pits, being generous there before looking at Arthur. “Turn around, please…my lord.”

Arthur turned around, thanking the murky water mentally as his member was now rock hard. 

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Merlin’s hand pressed against his back, the other rubbing the soap against it, when he was finished he felt Merlin begin to massage it and Arthur groaned deeply. 

“Did I hit the right spot?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur nodded. “Yeah, you sure did…”

Merlin continued to massage him till Arthur felt himself grow tired and stood up, quickly. 

Merlin blinked and looked up.

Arthur coughed. “I’m going to….wash my privates now…please turn around.”

Merlin quickly did, the water splashing around.

Arthur began to clean his bum before lathering his hand and wrapped it around his member and slowly stroked himself, his mouth hung open in ecstasy.

Merlin kept quiet and he saw Arthur move the soap down, it sunk into the water. “Wash yourself…”

Merlin busied himself and washed himself thoroughly before hearing Arthur cry out.

Merlin quickly looked up to Arthur gripping the edge of the bath. “My lord, are you alright?”

Arthur gulped, panting and sunk into the now cold water. “M fine…slipped.”

“Oh…” Merlin said and stood before Arthur turned around to see Merlin washing bellow his belly, cleaning the area he pissed on earlier. 

Arthur licked his lips hungrily, his member wasn’t as big as Arthur’s but he could defiantly wrap his hand around it.

Merlin looked down at Arthur before sinking into the bath, noticing his hungry gaze he looked down shyly before pouting and started to shiver.

“Oh, I’ll get George t-” Arthur began but froze up when Merlin’s eyes glowed golden, a beautiful rich colour and the water instantly became hot again and Arthur’s mouth opened in shock.

Merlin hummed happily, a lazy smile plastered on his face. 

Arthur surged forwards, grabbing Merlin’s shoulders and stared deep into his eyes.

Merlin yelped and stared back at his King. “M-My lord.”

Arthur stared, his mouth hanging open in shock. “You…. you have magic.”

“Y…Yes…. is that bad?” Merlin asked and gulped, nervous. “Did I do something bad?”

“Merlin…. what you have is a wonderful gift.” Arthur breathed out, his hands tightening. 

“My lord…you’re hurting me…” Merlin whined and Arthur quickly let go of him.

“I’m sorry, please forgive me. It’s just that…I thought magic was all but dead.” Arthur said, amazed. 

Merlin looked down. 

“Please forgive me for my imprudent actions?” Arthur pleaded softly. “My wonderful bird?”

Merlin shifted, looking at Arthur wearily and nodded. 

Arthur smiled, calm. “Thank you, my bird.”

Merlin nodded at him quietly. 

Arthur got up and dried himself off before changing. “Bird?”

Merlin got out of bed and dried off and stood in front of Arthur, covering his body with the towel. “Sire?”

“Don’t tell anyone else you have magic, they will abuse you…” Arthur warned him. 

Merlin nodded. “Yes, Sire.”

Arthur sighed and held him close. “You are very special Merlin…” He said, petting Merlin’s hair.

The man snuggled against him, enjoying the feeling.

Arthur dropped a kiss on top of his head and held onto Merlin’s arms with care. “Let’s get you dressed.”

Merlin smiled, looking up at Arthur and nodded.

Arthur got out a tunic and put Merlin in it, it reached to his knees. “I will take you to the market place tomorrow so you can get new clothes.”

“My lord…” Merlin said, surprised. 

Arthur smiled. “It’s my pleasure to get you anything you want.”

Merlin nodded. “I’m honored, Sire.”

Arthur waved his hand, smiling. “Think nothing of it.”

Merlin smiled and leaned up, placing a kiss on Arthur’s cheek before going to the food on the table. 

Arthur rubbed his cheek, surprised and turned to look at Merlin who sat himself down on the table and ate happily. The King joined him and they both ate happily. 

He then gently pressed his hand to Merlin’s face, gently rubbing bellow Merlin’s black eye. “It must hurt.”

“A bit.” Merlin confessed and Arthur moved his hand away before getting slave and rubbed it softly against Merlin’s black eye and guided him to bed before they got under the covers and Merlin sighed happily. 

“It feels nice.” Merlin said. “My eye…it’s cooled down.”

“I’m glad.” Arthur nodded and gathered Merlin in his arms before they both fell asleep.


End file.
